


Escape? No

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: No one could escape from the Slender Man.





	Escape? No

You can run from me

You can hide from me

But you can't escape from me

I'll make you suffer

Just like my previous victims

I'll keep haunting you

Until the last of your sanity vanish

Do you think you can escape me?

I think not

You can try

But I warn you

I'll never stop

Until you gave up


End file.
